


Marathon Sex

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine, Kagami, and Kise had fun together on and off of the court. However, when they are in bed together, they evolve into a completely different kind of monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aomine

**Author's Note:**

> knb kink meme on DW  
> Prompt: Marathon sex: two of them pass the other around during fun times! it doesn’t matter who, for example kise rides kagami to his heart’s content and then aomine who’s been watching and waiting, takes kagami for his own ride. or kise getting completely fucked out by aokaga idk, maybe like 3 different scenarios where each one of them gets their turn from getting utterly wrecked.

“W-What are you idiots doing?!”

A smirk played on Kise’s lips as he settled himself on Aomine’s thighs. “Nothing?”

“This doesn’t look like nothing!”

“Stop complaining, Ahomine.”

“I don’t want to hear it from you, Bakagami! And let me go!”

_“I’m afraid I can’t do that.”_

Aomine rolled his head back, staring up at the redhead who was currently sitting on his knees, allowing Aomine to use his thighs as a pillow. Kagami had Aomine’s arms pulled back and wrapped around his back, holding the dark male down as he responded to him in English, making Aomine a little nervous.

“Okay, you never speak to me in English unless you’re planning something…”

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

“Bakagami!”

“Aominecchi, please don’t forget me up here.”

Aomine brought his gaze back up to Kise, who pressed his hands against Aomine’s chest, shifting his weight as he slowly shimmied his hips up higher on Aomine’s thigh. The blond smirked, licking his lips as he watched Aomine squirm.

Kagami tightened his grip on Aomine’s arms, keeping his arms immobile as Kise let his fingers trail down Aomine’s shirt only to reverse as his hands slipped under the fabric. Palming Aomine’s muscular stomach, he continued to slide his hands up to Aomine’s shoulders, letting the shirt crumple under his chin. Bringing his hand back down to Aomine’s stomach, Kise massaged his flesh before leaning down silently, pressing his lips against Aomine’s collarbone.

Aomine licked his lips before sucking his lower lip into his mouth. Kise continued to place gentle kisses along his neck, trailing up Aomine’s jawline. He kissed a hot trail from his jaw, to his cheek, to his forehead, and back down to his neck before biting into the notch in his throat.

Aomine hissed, his stomach clenching beneath Kise’s fingers. Squirming once more, Aomine tried to pull his arms free - he wanted nothing more than to grab a fist full of blond locks and ravish those full, plump lips. Kagami tsks, curving his back in order to bring his face closer to Aomine’s.

“Ahomine… Stop trying to break free before I tie you up.”

“Y-you wouldn’t dare!”

Kagami raised an eyebrow, glancing up to Kise who paused his assault on Aomine’s throat to return his gaze. “Is that a challenge?”

Aomine groaned, letting his head flop back down on Kagami’s lap. “No. I know you bastards would.”

“So are you going to be a good boy, Aominecchi?” Kise lied down on top of Aomine, pressing his elbow on the bed next to Kagami’s knee and Aomine’s chest. Letting his head rest in his palm, Kise’s free hand drew circles around his nipple.

Aomine sighed, rolling his eyes, “Yes.”

“Good.” Kise’s head dipped towards Aomine’s chest, immediately sucking Aomine’s nipple into his mouth. Aomine groaned, closing his eyes as Kise assaulted his nipple. The blond flicked the dark bud with the tip if his tongue before flattening the muscle over the hardening nipple. Aomine released a soft sigh as his arms relaxed.

Kagami smirked, loosening his grip on Aomine’s arms. Aomine pulled his arms free before raising them up to Kagami’s hair. Tangling his fingers in red locks, Aomine arched his spine, curving upwards towards Kise’s mouth. Kagami trailed his hands down Aomine’s neck, his shoulders, and his chest - where Kise’s mouth wasn’t torturing - before he dug his fingers into Aomine’s shoulder blades, running his fingers over Aomine’s tense muscles.

Aomine sighed once more, closing his eyes as Kagami slowly rubbed out the kinks and knots in his back. Kagami balled his hands into a fist, extending both thumbs as he pressed them against the center of Aomine’s back. Grinding his knuckles down the side of his spine, he applied pressure with his thumbs directly to the bones. Aomine squirmed, gasping as Kise bit down on his thoroughly abused nipple before switching his attention to the other one.

Something about this situation was strange - Aomine could feel it. Ever since entering this unique, mutual relationship with Kagami and Kise, Aomine found that their personalities clashed in the oddest of ways, bringing out the demon in all three males. Aomine discovered a sexual, wild side of Kise he never knew existed. In bed, the bubbly blond idiot turned into a beast that always drove Aomine insane when buried balls deep in his tight ass. Kagami was different but a way, similar to Kise. Aomine knew that Kagami was a monster. He wasn’t bubbly and bright like Kise and Aomine almost expected to have to fight Kagami for dominance in bed. However, he didn’t expect the faces that Kagami makes when bent over and rammed senseless. It revealed a more sensual, defenseless side of the redhead that made Aomine’s cock twitch in anticipation.

Every time the three of them had sex, whether it be together at once or any combination of the three, it was always rough, sloppy, and mind-numbingly hot. So, as he lied against Kagami’s thighs, enjoying the gentle massage he was getting while being slowly tortured by Kise, Aomine couldn’t help but wonder what they were really up to.

Kise kept his eyes glued on Aomine’s face, watching as his eyes drifted in and out of focus. Pouting around Aomine’s nipple, Kise reached down to Aomine’s crotch, cupping his slowly forming erection harshly.

Aomine hissed, grounding his hips downward, “What the hell, Kise?”

“You’re thinking too much, Aominecchi.” Kise’s lips sucked on to Aomine’s collar, rolling his palm in slow circles over Aomine’s dick. “Just enjoy this, Aominecchi. We’ll make you feel good.” Kissing down his chest, Kise slid lower on the bed before wrapping his lips around Aomine’s clothed erection. Aomine released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, lowering one arm down from Kagami’s head to Kise’s hair. Tightening his grip on both males, Aomine smirked as he heard both of them release an annoyed hiss.

“You’re fucking around too much, Kise.”

Kise smirked, “Impatient, I see. Well, I guess we have no choice but to move things along, ne, Kagamicchi?”

Kagami nodded, untangling Aomine’s hand from his hair. Kise sat up, leaning over Aomine with his lips puckered out in Kagami’s direction. The redhead chuckled before moving his head in, planting a soft kiss on Kise’s lips. Aomine watched from below, jealous, as Kise’s tongue dipped into Kagami’s mouth. Aomine growled, pinching Kagami’s stomach. “Don’t ignore me, bastards.”

Kagami pulled back from Kise, glaring down at Aomine. Before he spoke, Kise hopped off Aomine’s lap, stepping back as Kagami slipped out from underneath him, “Tag, your turn.” Kise said in a singsong voice. Aomine propped himself up, watching in confusion as Kagami smirked down at him, devouring his body with his eyes. Aomine licked his lips, hastily removing his shirt just as Kagami’s shorts dropped. Before he could slide his own pants down completely, Kagami pounced, their lips crashing together.

Aomine wrapped his arms around Kagami’s shoulders, digging his nails into his flesh. Kagami growled, straddling Aomine’s hips as Kise reached down and finished removing Aomine’s pants. Running his fingers along Kagami’s back, Kise smiled silently, watching the two men below him battle for dominance.

Kagami reached down to Aomine’s legs, gripping them behind his knees. Spreading his legs forcefully, Kagami held Aomine’s legs down by the knees before grinding his hips downwards, drawing a delicious moan from the male below him. Kagami broke their kiss, pulling back just enough to watch color begin to form over Aomine’s cheeks with every downward thrust. Aomine’s head fell back on the bed, arching his back. “F-fuck!”

Kagami licked his lips, reaching down with one hand in order to free Aomine’s erection from his boxers. Kise wrapped his arms around Kagami’s hips, pulling his member free before taking Aomine’s in his hands. Holding both male’s erections in one hand, Kise pressed his hips against Kagami’s ass. Kise rolled his hips, sending Kagami’s hips forward. Kagami’s dick slid against Aomine’s, drawing a delicious moan from both males. Kise pressed his free hand on Kagami’s shoulder, bending the male down against Aomine’s chest. Biting his lip, Kise continued to thrust against Kagami, loving the feeling of their dicks throbbing painfully into his hand.

Kagami’s head fell next to Aomine’s ear just as Aomine latched on to his neck. “S-shit.” Kagami hissed, tightening his grip on Aomine’s knees. Aomine shuddered beneath him, biting harder on Kagami’s neck as he muffled his moans. “K-Kise…”

Kise smirked, slowing down the roll of his hips just enough to lessen the intensity of the pleasure he was giving them. “Yes, Kagamicchi?” he asked sweetly, his lips turning up into a confused smile.

Kagami growled, trying his hardest to look back at the blond, “Don’t act so innocent!” Kise smile turned devious as he squeezed his hand around his lovers’ dicks. “If you kee -  _ah_ ~” Kagami arched his back, pressing his stomach against Aomine and his ass against Kise. “Stop!”

Kise stopped, releasing his grip on their cocks suddenly. “Okay~!”

Aomine released Kagami’s neck, letting his head fall back. “Why did you stop him?!”

Kagami propped himself up, resting himself between Aomine’s thighs. Ignoring his question, he stared down at the younger male below him. Aomine’s cheeks were dusted pink, a frown settled on his perfect lips. His eyes, though irritated, were clouded over with lust. His dick rested against his stomach, leaking precum against his belly. With every sharp breath he took, his muscles clenched beneath his skin, making Kagami want to devour him whole. “You’re so fucking sexy like this.”

Aomine blinked. “Excuse me?”

Kagami smirked, keeping Aomine’s legs spread. “I wish you could see yourself. It’s nice to see you on bottom for once.”

Aomine flushed, punching Kagami in the shoulder. “I don’t want to hear it!”

Kagami licked his lips, ignoring the fist as it connected with his flesh. “Look at this, Kise.”

Behind him, Kise tilted his head to the side, his eyes piercing into Aomine’s very being. “He looks so delicious.”

Aomine was sure he could see Kagami’s eyes flash - did Kagami suddenly have fangs, or was he just hallucinating?

Kagami finally let go of Aomine’s legs, grabbing onto his boxers before removing them completely. Kise shuffled behind him for a second. Kagami sat back, holding Aomine’s boxers in one hand. Grinning, he dropped the item before holding his hand out. Aomine watched him curiously as Kise came behind him and dropped a tube of lube in his extended palm.

Aomine wasn’t sure if it was the grin on Kagami’s face, the smirk on Kise lips, or the memory of everything that happened in the past half an hour, but whatever it was, Aomine instantly knew what those two had planned. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

Kagami responded by pouring a generous amount of lube on Kise’s finger. “Does it look like we’re kidding?” Kagami dropped the lube back on the bed next to Aomine’s hip. Spreading Aomine’s legs once more, he brought Aomine’s knees over his shoulder before crawling forward, bending Aomine in half. Aomine groaned, pressing his hand against Kagami’s shoulders.

“I don’t remember agreeing to this, assholes!”

“It’s okay, you’ll enjoy it.”

“Damn it, what if I don’t want to?”

“You won’t regret it.”

“That wasn’t my quest - AH! Fuck!” Aomine’s head fell back on the bed just as a thick, wet muscle pressed against his hole. Kagami stared down at him, watching Aomine’s face contort as Kise, who was currently on his knees on the floor in front of the bed, licked and sucked at Aomine’s puckered entrance.

Kise smiled, using his hands to spread Aomine’s cheeks as he dragged his tongue from his hole up to the curve of his balls, even going as far as to kiss at Kagami’s balls through his boxers. Kagami shivered, leaning down to capture Aomine’s lips. Aomine moaned loudly, allowing Kagami’s tongue to enter his hot, wet cavern and explore to his heart’s content.

Aomine fisted the sheets, trying his hardest to dominate the kiss. He found that infuriatingly hard to do with Kise’s devilish tongue making light, mind-blowing circles around his asshole. He wasn’t sure how long the blond sat there, torturing the fuck out of him with that expert tongue of his. All he knew is that when a cold, slick, hard finger prodded at his opening, Aomine’s mind shut down. Tearing his mouth away from Kagami’s, Aomine clenched instinctively, “F-Fuck! W-wait…!”

Kise placed soft kisses against Aomine’s ass, swirling his finger against the tightened entrance. “It’s okay, Aominecchi. Just relax.”

Aomine groaned, closing his eyes in annoyance as he tried to calm his nerves. Kagami pressed soft, wet kisses along his neck and jaw, mumbling gentle, calming words in his ear. Aomine sighed, wrapping his arm around Kagami’s neck as he tried to pull his legs down from his shoulders. “Okay. Just… let me get into a more comfortable position…” he muttered, wiggling his hips a little (he groaned when he erection danced against Kagami’s) in order to shift Kagami’s body up further on his stomach. He then bent his legs at the knees, feeling Kagami’s ass press against his thighs. Frowning, Aomine placed swift, annoyed kisses along Kagami’s shoulder. “You two are so lucky that I love you.”

Kagami grinned, that annoyingly innocent and sweet grin that always made Aomine’s heart flutter. “Yeah, we are lucky,” he whispered, rolling his hips downward. Aomine released a soft gust of air against Kagami’s flesh, rolling his hips upwards to meet Kagami’s.

Kise smiled, using his free hand to spread Aomine’s cheeks before resuming his task. Pushing one long, slender finger past Aomine’s barrier, Kise peaked past Kagami’s body, trying to see how Aomine was taking it. The blue haired male licked his lips, making no motion to fight the intruder. “How is it, Aominecchi?”

“N-not too bad. I thought it would hurt more.”

Kise remained silent as he slowly slid his finger in and out of Aomine’s warmth. He didn’t have the heart to tell him that it would hurt more. Pulling his index finger out completely, he swirled the tip of his finger around the hole before shoving his middle finger in, followed by his index finger. 

Aomine winced, feeling a slight twinge of pain as Kise began to open his fingers, scissoring him thoroughly. “Okay… Maybe I spoke too soon.”

Kagami chuckled. “Just keep breathing, okay?” Kagami suggested, bringing one arm under Aomine’s head. His other hand trailed down Aomine’s side, massaging his hip gently. Aomine nodded, taking in a deep breath as Kise screwed him with those devilishly long and talented fingers.

Kise licked his lips, twisting and curling his fingers in order to find that sweet spot inside of his lover. Listening to Aomine’s soft breaths, Kise waited until he heard that familiar sharp intake of air from Aomine as he arched suddenly. Smirking triumphantly, Kise repeatedly brushed over that spot, applying varying types of pressure to his prostate.

Aomine hissed, rolling his hips in small circles to counteract Kise’s movements. Kise chuckled, curling his fingers before adding his middle finger. Aomine gasped, screwing his eyes shut as another wave of pain stabbed through him. Trying to focus on Kagami’s soft kisses, Aomine forced himself to relax as Kise’s fingers stretched him. “Almost there, Aominecchi.”

“Ugh. Don’t speak right now.”

Kise pouted. “So mean!” he whined, jabbing his fingers against Aomine’s prostate. 

“Fu -  _ugh_  - ck you, Kise!”

Above him, Kagami snickered, leaning back. Standing on the bed, Kagami maintained his balance as the bed rocked gently with Kise’s harsh thrusts and Aomine’s rocking hips. Reaching down to his erection, Kagami stared Aomine in the eyes as he stroked his member slowly. Using his free hand, he removed his boxers, carefully stepping out of them and dropping them on the bed. From there, Kagami bent down, picking up the bottle of lube. “Is he ready, Kise?”

“Hmm.” Kise tilted his head to the side, staring at Aomine’s form. The blue haired male had his arms above his head, holding on to the bedpost. His mouth hung open as low, deep moans escaped his throat. Kise was pleased. “I think so.”

“Good.” Kagami opened the tube, squeezing out a generous amount of lube on his hands before smearing it on his very hard cock. “Flip him over.”

“W-what?!”

Kise grinned, removing his fingers. Aomine groaned, wondering why he suddenly felt so empty. Kise stood, running his hands along Aomine’s thighs. Crawling up on the bed, Kise maneuvered his slender form between Kagami’s legs and pressed his body flush against Aomine’s. Pressing a soft kiss against Aomine’s lips, Kise moaned as Aomine’s tongue wickedly entered his mouth and mapped out very familiar territory. 

Kagami stepped back, hopping off the bed as he allowed Kise and Aomine to have their moment. Stroking his cock, Kagami slid up behind Kise, pressing an open palm to his fully clothed ass. Massaging his hip gently, he watched as Kise arched his back, pressing his ass into Kagami’s palm. Grinning, Kagami withdrew his hand and promptly brought it down on Kise’s ass with a gentle slap.

Kise broke his kiss with Aomine, giggling back at Kagami. Wiggling his bottom in Kagami’s direction, Kise stuck his tongue out at the redhead, “Impatient, aren’t we?”

“Very.”

Kise blew him a kiss before looking down at Aomine. “Alright. On your stomach, Aominecchi~” Kise grinned, climbing on his hands and knees, forming a bridge over Aomine’s body. The younger male glared, rolling his eyes just as he flipped over on his stomach.

“Dumbasses…”

Kise ignored his complaint, grabbing his hips, bringing Aomine on his knees as well. He pressed his chest against Aomine’s back, reaching down with his fingers in order to insert them once more. “Just enjoy it, Aominecchi.”

Aomine groaned, letting his head drop as a wave of warmth filled his body. “Ssshit.” Just as Kise spoke, he removed his fingers once again and let go of him. The blond moved out of the way. Aomine felt the bed dip as Kagami climbed back on. Large, calloused hands grabbed his hips, holding his steady as Kagami’s slick, hard dick pressed against his entrance. Aomine shuddered, noting just how much bigger Kagami’s dick was compared to Kise’s fingers.

“Remember, breath.” Kagami muttered.

“Stop treating me like a woman! I won’t break, damn!” Aomine snapped, turning his head to glare over his shoulder and the redhead.

“Well, I suppose I can’t be responsible for what happens.” Kagami stated as he pushed forward.

At first, Aomine really hadn’t noticed the pain as the very tip of Kagami’s dick tried to break past his barrier. It wasn’t until the widest part of his head began stretching him farther than he thought possible that the pain really set in. Aomine’s arms quivered as he shut his eyes, biting down harshly on his lip. “Oww!” 

Kagami hissed, biting his lip as his head finally broke past Aomine’s tight ring of muscles. The heat that engulfed his head was overwhelming. It took every ounce of self-control he had to not plunge deeper into that hot, tantalizing cavern. Slowly pushing himself in, inch by inch, Kagami released a deep breath as Aomine clenched around him harshly, almost as if he was sucking him in. “F-fuck, Aomine. Stop clenching.”

“Y-you think I’m doing it on purpose?!” Aomine snapped, lowering his face into the pillows. Biting down on the plush object, Aomine wriggled his hips, trying to distract himself from the pain he felt. Pushing back against Kagami, Aomine felt his cock slide into him until Kagami’s hips were pressed against his ass. “I… I’m not enjoying this yet…” Aomine shuddered, keeping his face buried in the pillow.

“You will.” Kise whispered, running his fingers through Aomine’s hair. “Okay, let me… squeeze in here,” Kise grinned, nudging Aomine’s shoulders. Aomine blinked, wincing as he pushed himself back up on his arms. Kise raised one of Aomine’s arms before shimmying his way underneath Aomine, letting his legs slide between Aomine and Kagami’s legs. He placed Aomine’s arm back down, getting comfortable between them.

Aomine looked down at Kise before pressing their lips together. Kise trailed his tongue against Aomine’s lips, wrapping his arms around his back. Aomine hummed, rolling his hips in a circle to get Kagami to move.

“You ready?” Kagami asked, grasping onto Aomine’s waist.

“Mhm.” he murmured, keeping his lips glued to Kise’s.

Kagami nodded, tightening his grip on Aomine’s waist as he slowly pulled out until only the head remained. Without warning, he thrust his hips forward, driving his cock deep into that tight, wicked heat with a loud groan.

“Ahh! Shit!” Aomine tore his lips away from Kise’s, feeling a hot wave of pain and pleasure rip through him the moment Kagami pounded into him. Kagami pulled out once more before driving his hips forward, sending Aomine’s body rocking.

Aomine wouldn’t lie. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it wasn’t exactly amazing either. There was still so much underlying pain that he found it hard to focus on the pleasure that was slowly building. With every violent thrust, Aomine felt his arms getting weak. Thrust after thrust, the pain slowly started to ebb away, leaving nothing but a pleasant heat in the pit of his stomach.

Kagami grunted, sheathing himself fully before stopping his thrusts. Aomine groaned, rolling his hips in an attempt to get Kagami moving again. Kagami smirked, slapping Aomine across the ass playfully, causing the dark skinned male to growl at him. Kagami leaned down against Aomine’s back, running his hands through Kise’s hair. 

Kise grinned, leaning up to catch Kagami’s lips in a soft kiss. Pulling away from Kise, Kagami grabbed Aomine’s shoulders, pulling his cock out and ramming it back in, effectively brushing Aomine’s prostate in the process. White erupted behind Aomine’s eyes. His mouth fell open in a silent cry. Kagami’s smirk widened as he pulled out again before driving his hips forward, attacking his prostate dead on.

“Nngh - ah!”

Every time Kagami pulled out, Aomine rocked forward before throwing himself back in order to meet Kagami’s forward thrust. Kagami’s fingers dug into his shoulders, groaning loudly as Aomine clenched around him. “Fuck, Aomine…!” Kagami shifted his thrusts, adding a downward motion, increasing the pressure applied to Aomine’s prostate. 

Aomine nearly screamed, feeling the heat build up to a nearly unbearable level in his stomach. His legs shook violently as his arms gave out, sending him crashing down on Kise. Pressing his cheek against the bed, he moaned wantonly against Kise’s neck. Kagami was relentless, keeping his thrusts rough, quick, and precise. Aomine’s moans increased in volume as he felt himself reaching his peak.

And suddenly, Kagami stopped.

_“M-mother fucking shit, Kagami!”_

Before Aomine could complain more, Kise’s hands were suddenly on his dick, pressing down on his slit while wrapping his fingers tightly around the base. “You can’t come yet, Aominecchi,” Kise whispered.

 

Kagami smirked, listening to Aomine swear violently under his breath. The tanned male almost - almost - whined, reaching down with quivering fingers to his crotch in an attempt to remove Kise’s hand. Kagami stopped him, grabbing his hand and pulling it behind his back. Pinning his hand down in the curve of his back, Kagami pressed his free hand on the back of Aomine’s head.

Pulling out, Kagami slowly rolled his hips forward, aiming away from Aomine’s prostate. Aomine’s moan was muffled by Kise’s neck as he tried his hardest to increase the speed at which Kagami fucked him. The redhead refused, however, to move any faster. Aomine could feel his orgasm slowly returning… but it wasn’t fast enough. He wanted to cum so badly it was starting to hurt. It didn’t help that Kise was still squeezing his member, trying to delay his release. Aomine was sure that if he didn’t cum soon, he was going to break out into tears and kill them both.

Kagami, however, found this situation so much more gratifying than his younger partner. The frustration that Aomine was feeling causing him to unconsciously clench around him. It wouldn’t be long before he reached completion.

Kise, however, was dying. His cock was so hard it hurt. He wanted to fuck Aomine so badly, but he had to wait his turn. He was never the patient type and now it was really working against him. Using his other free hand, Kise unzipped his pants, pulling his rock hard erection free. He hissed, gripping his cock firmly. “Hurry up, Kagamicchi~” he whined, moaning as another one of Aomine’s hot moans lashed out against his neck. “It hurts so badly…”

“I’m sorry, Kise.” Kagami muttered, biting his lips as the heat in his stomach increased. “I-I’m close…”

“F-fuck, you bastards! Let me cum!” Aomine growled, trying to twist his arm free from Kagami’s grip. The hand in his hair massaged his scalp gently just as Kagami picked up the speed suddenly, knocking all complaints out of Aomine. “ _Nngh!_  Y-yes! F-fuck yes!”

A familiar mind-numbing pressure formed in the pit of Kagami’s stomach as his balls contracted. Thrusting forward one more time, Kagami exploded, his vision blurring as his essence shot out in long, thick bursts into Aomine’s abused hole, filling him up with the creamy white fluid. Kagami released a deep groan as he emptied himself inside of his lover, allowing Aomine’s contracting ass to milk him dry.

“F-fuck!” Aomine hissed, feeling fuller than he did before. Below him, Kise whined loudly, squeezing his dick once more.

“K-Kagamicchi! Tag me inn~! It’s my turn!”

Kagami groaned, dropping his weight down on the both of them, crashing his lips against Kise’s. The blond moaned loudly due to the sudden contact of his dick with Aomine’s. Kagami pulled away from the kiss, grabbing Aomine’s shoulder and pulled him up against his chest. Breathing heavily, Kagami placed kisses against Aomine’s neck and jaw. Licking his way up to his ear, Kagami sucked Aomine’s earlobe into his mouth before releasing it with a wet pop. “Ready for round two?”

“E-eh?” 

Kagami scoffed, pulling out of Aomine slowly, moaning as he did so. Aomine groaned as a feeling of… disappointment? flooded through him. He felt so empty, so dirty, so… unsatisfied. Those bastards still didn’t let him cum! Trying to ignore the feeling of Kagami’s sperm dripping down his thigh, Aomine glanced down at Kise who was holding his erection still after finally releasing his grip on Aomine’s. Kagami lowered his hands to Aomine’s hips and slowly began lowering the blue haired male down on Kise’s waiting cock.

“A-ah! Aominecchi…!”

Aomine moaned. There was something so filthy about feeling Kise hard cock sliding into him, using nothing but Kagami’s cum as lubricant. Reaching down to steady himself, Aomine gripped on to Kise’s shoulders, rolling his hips in slow circles. Kagami remained behind him, massaging his hips idly. Kise’s hands reached up to his hips as well, tangling his fingers with Kagami’s.

“Ride me, Aominecchi,” he forced out, “Fuck me.”

Aomine growled, “With pleasure.” Raising his hips until only the tip of Kise’s cock remained. Aomine smirked, clenching around the head of Kise’s cock, pulling a loud moan from the blond. The Touou Ace rotated his hips in slow, sensual circles before impaling himself on Kise’s dick. Aomine gasped, pulling himself up again and slammed back down.

Kise’s head fell back as he thrust his hips upward to meet Aomine during his descent. “You feel so good inside, Aominecchi.”

“ _Nnghh_. Stop t-talking…” Aomine grunted, continuing to gyrate his hips against Kise’s. The blonde’s cock slid in and out of him, brushing against his prostate with every thrust. Leaning down, Aomine pressed their lips together, rolling his hips in circles.

Kise groaned, sliding his hands down to Aomine’s ass. Cupping his firm, round bottom, Kise spread his cheeks, pulling and pushing at his hips in order to go deeper. Aomine moaned into his mouth, thrusting his hips downwards erratically. 

Aomine’s eyes screwed shut as Kise angled his thrust perfectly, hitting that bundle of nerves that made stars erupt before him. Kise fucked him ruthlessly, rocking his hips so quickly that Aomine soon found it impossible to think. A jumbled mess of profanity and moans leaked from Aomine’s mouth, driving Kise wild.

Kise stopped his movements, causing Aomine to release an annoyed whine - yes, a whine. “S-stop torturing me! Fuck!”

Kise responded by glancing over his shoulder at Kagami, nodding to the male who hopped off the bed, giving Kise enough room to flip their positions. With Aomine now beneath him, Kise lifted one of Aomine’s legs and placed it over his shoulder. Pulling out of Aomine completely, Kise used his finger to circle his stretched entrance before ramming back in without warning. Aomine released a silent scream, his back bowing off of the bed.

Kise repeated himself, pulling out and shoving back in, assaulting Aomine’s prostate. Aomine’s legs shook violently as his orgasm quickly approached again. Wave after wave of pleasure surged through him with every one of Kise’s brutal thrusts.

“Oh, God. Oh, God. I-I’m so close.” Aomine whimpered, tears forming in the corner of his eyes as his hands roamed the bed frantically for something to hold on to. One hand found Kagami’s, who was now lying beside them, watching with a lustful gaze. His other hand reached back up, grabbing the bedpost again, squeezing until he felt his flesh burn. “F-Fuck… Kise…!”

Kise grunted, ramming into Aomine deeper and deeper each time, rocking the bed against the wall. Aomine threw his head back, crying out as he neared his apex. Kise turned his head, planted sloppy, open-mouthed kisses against Aomine’s calf. “Cum for us, Aominecchi.”

Aomine gasped, arching off the bed as Kagami’s head suddenly swooped down, taking his leaking member into his mouth. “S-shi -  _ah_! K-Kagami n-no!” Aomine tightened his grip on Kagami’s hand. Kagami’s tongue swirled around his head before flattening out against his slit just as another one of Kise’s well-aimed thrusts attacked his prostate.

Aomine crashed over the edge, screaming as white flooded his vision.

Aomine came so hard, he was sure he heard Kagami choke. The red head pulled away quickly, closing his eyes as some of Aomine’s seed spilling on his face. Aomine rocked his hips, clenching around Kise as the last wave of his orgasm emptied on his stomach. Aomine’s body slammed back into the bed, spent. He barely noticed that Kise was still thrusting until the blond reached his release with an obscene cry, shooting his load deep into Aomine’s ass, mixing with Kagami’s remaining cum.

Kise collapsed on top of Aomine, ignoring the fact that he was lying down on Aomine’s cum stained chest (in one of his favorite shirts, no less!). Kise tried to regain his breath, nuzzling Aomine’s cheek before he pulled out of him with a sloppy, wet, pop. Aomine’s breath hitched as he felt more of the thick liquid trickle out of him. 

Aomine stared blankly at the ceiling, still waiting to come down from that mind-blowing orgasm. He came so hard, he still found it hard to think. Kagami reached over with his how clean hand (Aomine thought he saw him wiping the cum off of his face while licking his hands clean) and draped his arm over both of them. Kise snuggled closer to Aomine, bringing one hand up in order to tangle his fingers in Kagami’s hair.

“That was amazing…” Kise breathed out, kissing Aomine’s chin. Kagami hummed in agreement, watching as Aomine’s eyes slowly began to slide shut.

“I think we did well, Kise.”

The blond smiled, nuzzling his cheek against Aomine’s collar. “Yup! We did well! Aominecchi can barely keep his eyes open!”

“O-Oi! I… can still hear you, bastards… Don’t make me…” Aomine yawned, “… kick your ass…”

Kagami pulled them closer, burying his nose in the crook of Aomine’s neck. “Shut up and go to sleep.”

Aomine frowned, trying to fight the fatigue washing over him. “N-No.” he pouted, staring blankly at the ceiling. Kise chuckled, planting a firm, loud kiss against his pouting lips. Aomine scoffed, wrapping his free hand around Kise’s back. “I’m… going to fuck you senseless next…” he murmured, succumbing to sleep, leaving his two lovers behind to grin in triumph.

“Who do you think he was referring to?” Kise asked, turning his head in Kagami’s direction.

The redhead hummed thoughtfully before smirking. Puckering his lips, Kagami watched as Kise leaned closer. Capturing his lips in a soft chaste kiss, Kagami watched through parted eyelids as Kise’s eyes fluttered shut. A smile stretched over Kise’s mouth as Kagami’s kisses became softer. Kagami gave him one more kiss and pressed their foreheads together, staring into Kise’s eyes. “Doesn’t matter, really.”

“Oh?” Kise tilted his head to the side, “Why do you say that?”

Kagami smirked, his eyes narrowing as he licked his lips. “Because we’ll enjoy it either way, right?”

Kise flashed Kagami a thoughtful smile. “I suppose you’re right.”

“That being said,” Kagami started, pulling away to snuggle closer to the passed out blue haired male, “I think you’re next.”

“Eh? Why me?”

Kagami closed his eyes, “Because watching you fuck Aomine makes me want to fuck you raw.”

Kise shivered, hating how Kagami could turn him on while falling asleep. Burying his face in Aomine’s shoulder, Kise mumbled a low, “K-Kagamicchi, you i-idiot… Don’t arouse me when everyone’s going to be asleep…”

Kagami chuckled, not opening his eyes, “Be patient, Kise. You’ll get your turn soon.”

Kise smiled, waiting until he heard Kagami’s breath even out before he whispered, “I can’t wait.”


	2. Kise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was really painful omg. I wanted to have this done on may 9th, you know, the day between AoKise and AoKaga day… but the writer’s block hit and suddenly everything felt so forced and just not okay. i still think this isn’t so great but i dont think i can do anything else with it anymore u.u
> 
> Warning: double penetration for aominecchisdick on tumblr >w

Kise was a fucking tease.

And he knew it.

Kagami knew that he knew it, actually.

Aomine stood next to Kagami silently, watching as Kise rocked his hips to the beat of the music, hopping around the kitchen with a mop in hand. The blond hummed along with the tune blasting from his stereo, dragging the mop across his tiled floors.

The music slowed. Kise tugged the mop closer to his chest, pausing his cleaning in order to stroke the side of the mop’s handle. Putting on his best model’s face, Kise serenaded the inanimate object, dipping it low with his eyes screwed shut. Just as the music sped up once more, Kise brought his mic stand (well, more accurately known as a mop) above his head, leaning back as he sung the lyrics loudly (and off key, Kagami would like to point out). The song ended with Kise remaining in his bent backwards pose.

Kagami cleared his throat.

Kise opened his eyes, noting that his two (upside down?) lovers stood silently, staring at him with amusement. Kise blinked. The next song started. Somehow, as if reading the mood, his iPod played a slower, more romantic song, causing the scantily dressed (Kise enjoyed cleaning in nothing but a shirt and underwear. Kagami enjoyed the sight every time. Aomine loved it even more. He especially loved it when Kagami cooked with nothing but an apron on and Kise cleaned up after in… well depends on whether or not Aomine fucked them before of after cleaning… but that’s another story.) male to smirk.

Never letting his act drop, Kise kept singing along (much better this time), lowering the mop back down as he swayed his hips sensually, pointing towards the two. Kise spread his legs, arching his back, pressing his chest against the mop. Tilting his head to the side, Kise snaked his body against the mop before bending his knees into a quick squat. Arching his back and jutting his hips out to the side, Kise pulled the hem of his shirt up over his hips as he rolled back up, ass first.

Aomine swallowed hard, glaring at the blond who knew just how to get both males started. Kise smirked, watching as blush formed over Kagami’s cheeks.

His lovers were so cute. He really couldn’t stand it.

Bringing the mop across his chest, Kise held it at arm’s length away from his body before letting it go. Ignoring the sound it made as it fell to the floor, Kise pressed his hands against his stomach, gripping his shirt. He teased the males before him by pulling the shirt up slightly, allowing his semi-erect member, which was straining against his boxer briefs to peak out from under the edge of his shirt.

Kise slid his hands down his sides, towards his knees, as he lowered himself down into another wide, plie squat. Rubbing his hands along his thighs, Kise ran one hand past his erection before reaching down to the floor. Getting down on his hands and knees, Kise licked his lips the moment the song reached an instrumental solo. Smirking deviously at his partners, who shockingly haven’t moved, Kise crawled towards them, slowly, predatorily.

Reaching them just as the song started up again, Kise leaned back on his knees, reaching up to their legs. He pressed his palm against one of their knees, trailing his fingers along their legs, singing to them as if it was the most normal thing in the world. He hand snaked slowly up their thighs, brushing past their groins (Aomine was unsurprisingly hard. Kise was proud of him for not pouncing yet. Kagami was getting there, he could tell). His hands continued to wander, playing with the hem of their pants.

Kise sent them a pout, tugging at their buckles before letting his hands slip up their shirts, playing with taut muscles. Aomine seemed to get the hint much faster than Kagami - or maybe his restraint wore off? Aomine began to unbuckle his pants, slipping his hand into his boxers in order to pull his member free.

Kise smirked, letting the hand on Aomine’s stomach slide back down to his dick. The hand on Kagami came back down to cup against his still clothed erection (Kise stuck his tongue out at him). Knowing that the song was going to end soon, Kise continued singing along, pressing his lips close to Aomine’s shaft.

Aomine grunted, watching as Kise’s lips ghosted near his member with every word that he spoke. His hot breath assaulted the tip of his dick, causing Aomine to wonder why he hasn’t shoved his dick down Kise’s throat yet. Next to him, he heard a chuckle. He glanced at Kagami who was watching him, somehow still blushing. “What?!”

Kagami smiled, reaching down to Kise’s hair with one hand and Aomine’s cheek with the other. “You’re so cute when you’re holding back.”

Aomine opened his mouth to complain, however, Kagami pressed their lips together the moment Kise suddenly engulfed his dick, whole. Aomine moaned into Kagami’s mouth, his hips thrusting into Kise’s hot, wet, cavern.

“Nng…” Kise moaned, taking in a deep breath as Aomine’s dick hit the back of his throat repeatedly. He glanced up, watching as Kagami and Aomine’s tongue battled for dominance. Both of Kagami’s hands lowered down to his pants, unbuckling it - finally!

Just as his dick was pulled free, Kise released Aomine’s with a small pop and turned his attention on Kagami’s. The redhead shuddered, grasping Kise’s hair, allowing Aomine’s tongue to enter his mouth. Kise pumped Aomine’s dick in time with his sucking on Kagami’s, twisting his hands gently.

Kise sucked in his cheeks, increasing the pressure on Kagami’s shaft. The other man shuddered, leaning into his kiss with Aomine. Kise poked his tongue out, flattening it against the underside of Kagami’s dick as he slowly sucked his way from the base to the tip, releasing him with an audible pop and a gasp.

From there, he turned his attention back to Aomine, sucking his dick down his throat in one shot. Aomine hissed, breaking the kiss with Kagami in order to look down, watching as Kise forced the tip of his dick down farther than it has ever gone. Kise’s nose pressed against his body. His eyes watered as he brought his hand up to Aomine’s ass, squeezing it tightly as he swallowed, drawing another moan out of Aomine.

Pulling back suddenly, Kise took in a large intake of air, coughing harshly before going back for more. Aomine and Kagami grunted, both for different reasons. Aomine loved this hungry, nasty side of Kise who gave the sloppiest, wettest, noisiest blow jobs. The blond devoured his dick as if it was his last life line. Kagami, however, couldn’t help but moan as Kise squeezed his balls, rubbing and kneading the sensitive sac.

Kise hummed, watching as Aomine twitched before smirking around his dick. Circling his tongue around his shaft, Kise pulled back. “Aominecchi… you taste so good…” he moaned before turning his attention back to Kagami. Placing soft, butterfly kisses on his head, Kise glanced up at the redhead. Kagami flushed.

Kise provided Kagami with the same treatment, deep throating him as if there was no tomorrow. Kagami threw his head back, fisting Kise’s hair when the blond stuck his tongue out, opening his throat to allow the full length of Kagami’s cock to slide down. Kagami hated how it sounded like Kise was choking but - fuck - it felt so good.

When Kise pulled back, his chin was covered in saliva and precum. His chest rose and fell with his heavy breathing. He released both of their cocks, wiping his mouth clean on his shirt. He tucked their dicks back in their pants and grinned up at them with that cute, innocent stretch of the lips.

That little shit.

Aomine grabbed him by the collar. Kise squeaked as he was dragged to his feet and thrown on the couch. “I’m so sick of you, right now.”

“A-Aominecchi wha-ah!” Kise’s head fell back on the couch the moment Aomine’s palm roughly connected with his dick. The other male leaned forward, biting down on Kise’s neck, squeezing his cock. Kise whimpered, closing his eyes as he allowed himself to get lost in the sensations. Aomine kissed down his throat, spreading Kise’s legs as he slid in between them. He pressed his stomach against Kise’s cock, feeling his shaft throbbing against his underwear.

Kise cracked his eyes open, his cheeks flushing as he watched Aomine’s lips trail lower and lower, living burning marks against his flesh through his shirt. He arched when Aomine bit his nipple, soaking his shirt with saliva. Aomine’s tongue flicked against his nipple, sending little jolts of pleasure to his groin. Kise grabbed onto Aomine’s shoulder, squirming against the sofa. “Ah-Aomincchi…”

Aomine smirked, grasping Kise’s pert nipple between his teeth. He moved his lower jaw from side to side, rolling the nipple around. He then let his tongue press against the sensitive tip, licking it with feather light touches.

Kise’s body twitched.

Kagami slid up beside the pair, kneeling down on the couch. Kise turned his gaze up to him, his cheeks flushed, his eyes drooping. “Kagamicchi…” he reached out for him. Kagami smirked, leaning forward. Kise’s hand pressed against his cheek before sliding up to his hair. Kagami pressed soft kisses along Kise’s jaw as his fingers tangled in the redhead’s locks. He trailed his lips down to Kise’s neck the moment Aomine switched his attention to the other nipple.

Kagami felt Kise’s slender fingers tightening around his locks as he whimpered. In response, he bit down on Kise’s neck, cutting his whimper short.

“Ah!”

Kise dropped his neck to the side, arching against the sensation of Aomine’s teeth grinding against his nipple and Kagami sucking on his pulse.

Jesus, fuck, they know how to make him tick.

“S-Stop! I need more.” Kise threw his head back, rolling his hips upwards against Aomine’s stomach. “P-Please.”

Aomine grinned, releasing Kise’s nipple in order to feast on the other side of his neck. Kise’s free hand tangled in Aomine’s hair, trying to pull him up higher. Aomine licked over to his throat, nibbling on the side of Kise’s Adams apple. Kagami followed his example, kissing and sucking on the opposite side of Kise’s neck. It wasn’t long before their lips met, sending a shiver down Kise’s spine as he felt their mouths licking, sucking, and biting at each other and his neck.

He swallowed heavily.

His idiot lovers licked their way up his neck, perfectly in sync as if they had been planning to do this all along. It wasn’t long before he was engaged in the hungriest, sloppiest threeway kiss he had ever experienced. Sure, they had tried something like this before. The first time was awkward, innocent, and short lived. This time, however, all restraint was thrown out of the window. Kagami bit his lip. Aomine sucked on his tongue. He gasped.

Fuckkkk.

Kagami was the first the break the kiss, turning his attention on his cock. Kise groaned into Aomine’s mouth the moment Kagami pulled his erection free, wrapping a large hand around the shaft. Aomine pulled away from the kiss, taking a moment to admire Kise’s glazed over eyes before glancing down at Kagami who was rubbing his thumb along Kise’s slit, spreading his precum along his bulbous head.

Kise rolled his hips, jerking his cock up in Kagami’s hand. Said male didn’t even bother to tease him anymore. There was enough of that for the day. Kagami leaned down, flattening his tongue against the tip, circling it wickedly before pulling back, blowing on his cock.

Kise cried out at the delicious cooling sensation washing over his head. “Fuck, yes!”

Aomine licked his lips, sliding down to the floor. He pressed his hands on Kise’s thighs, pulling his underwear a little lower. Kise raised his hips, pushing his cock further into Kagami’s mouth while allowing Aomine to pull his underwear down and off his legs. Aomine nestled between Kise’s thighs, pressing his face close to his exposed shaft. Kise whimpered when Aomine’s breath caressed him, softly, gently, and - fuck.

Obscenities flew from Kise’s lips.

Aomine sucked the sensitive flesh on Kise’s sac, loving the way the blond’s legs clenched around him. He ran his tongue between his testicles, licking up to the full length of his shaft towards Kagami’s lips.

Kise was going to die tonight.

Kagami captured Aomine’s lips, battling his tongue for dominance once again around the head of Kise’s cock. Their breaths, their moans, their tongues, their heat, everything blended together, causing Kise to suck in his breath, holding it as another shock wave of pleasure exploded within him.

Aomine broke the kiss first, running his mouth back down to the base of Kise’s cock. Kagami kissed, sucked, and licked at the tip, milking Kise who knew he wouldn’t last long with both of their mouths working his dick so perfectly. Aomine licked back up to the tip, allowing Kagami to kiss down towards the base, sucking on his flesh.

“Nngahhh!”

Kagami slipped off the couch, kneeling before Kise next to Aomine. He wrapped his fist around the base and pumped him half way up his shaft and back down, leaving the top half of his dick to Aomine. “Come for me, Kise,” Kagami purred, staring up sensually at Kise through his lashes.

Kise closed his eyes, feeling the heat in his stomach bubble haphazardly over the edge. Aomine pushed Kagami’s hand out of the way, taking in the full length of Kise’s cock. Kise cried, his hips jerking forward, stabbing the back of Aomine’s throat. Aomine coughed, releasing his cock with a gasp. A thick trail of saliva and precum connect his lips to Kise’s head. Kagami leaned down, cutting the trail with his tongue before following Aomine’s example.

He lowered his head down, sucking Kise’s thick, throbbing cock down his throat. He sucked for a moment before pulling back, allowing Aomine to resume his previous action.

Kise almost screamed. Again and again, Aomine and Kagami alternated, deep throating him and swallowing, rubbing his balls gently and driving him over the edge.

“I-I’m gonna come…!”

Kagami released his cock, pumping his furiously. Aomine kissed along his thigh, massaging his calves. Kise gripped the couch, his nails digging into the fabric as he spilled over the edge. Kagami aimed Kise’s cock towards his mouth, catching the first milky spurt of cum in his mouth. Aomine’s hand wrapped around his, pulling Kise’s dick towards him, allowing another thick ribbon of cum to shoot into his mouth.

Kise rode out his orgasm, watching as the pair feasted on him hungrily. Shit, it was too hot to watch.

After a few moments, Kise relaxed into the sofa, his legs still quivering. Below him, his lovers sat staring at him, waiting for him to come back to earth.

“Are you ready for more?” Aomine asked, watching Kise shiver.

“…Un.”

Aomine grinned, tilting his head in Kagami’s direction. Leaning over to nibble on Kagami’s ear, he whispered something Kise couldn’t hear. Kagami nodded in response, standing to his feet. He hooked his arms under Kise’s, pulling the dazed blond to his feet. Kise slouched against him, pressing his lips to Kagami’s neck. Behind him, Aomine quickly removed his clothes and sat on the couch where Kise was before Kagami moved him.

Aomine sat back, stroking himself slowly while he watched Kagami remove Kise’s shirt, slowly grinding his hips to Kise’s flaccid member. Smirking devilishly, Aomine decided that he wanted a better show. “Kagami! Get the lube.”

Kagami pulled his lips away from Kise’s, letting the blond go back to nibbling on his neck. “But you said earlier-.”

“I know what I said. Change of plans. Just hurry up.”

Kagami frowned, pulling away from a very unhappy Kise. “Fine.”

The blond whined and turned back to Aomine, sending him a fiery glare. “Aominecchi~ You ruined my fun! Take responsibility and kiss me!” Kise grinned and moved forward, his arms outstretched. Aomine stopped him however by pressing his foot against Kise’s chest.

“Be patient, idiot.”

Kise groaned.

Kagami returned, lube in hand. “Oi!” He tossed it to Aomine who smirked. Kagami tilted his head to the side, watching as Aomine opened the bottle of lube.

“Kise, come sit on my lap,” he ordered. Kise happily complied. He hopped on the couch, straddling Aomine’s lap. Plopping down, Kise smirked as Aomine hissed.

“What would you like from me, Aominecchi?”

Aomine smirked, glancing over Kise’s shoulder at Kagami. He nodded in the redhead’s direction, ushering him over. As Kagami settled himself behind Kise, he wrapped his arms around the blond. “Play with yourself, Kise.”

Kise blinked, snuggling further into Kagami’s hold.

“I want you to take your cock in your hands, and stroke yourself until you’re hard.”

Kise chuckled. “Alright, Aominecchi. I’ll play along.” He ran his fingers down his chest, slipping them past his nipples. He reached one hand down to his dick, trailing his fingers along his shaft. He rested his head on Kagami’s shoulder, stroking himself slowly while he watched Aomine place a decent amount of lube on his fingers.

“Hurry up, Kise, before I fuck Kagami instead.”

“You make it sound like I’d be upset.” Kise smirked, tugging his shaft until it was partially erect.

Aomine smirked. Leaning forward, he kissed Kise hungrily, grabbing his cock. The blond moaned against him. When Aomine broke the kiss, he leaned back and ran cool, lube covered fingers along Kise’s shaft. “Now I want you to prepare yourself. I want you to ride my fingers like you want to ride my cock.”

Kise shivered.

Aomine lowered his arms the moment Kise raised himself on his knees. Aomine positioned his fingers at Kise’s entrance, watching, enticed, as the blond lowered himself down, wrapping his arms around Kagami’s neck behind him.

Kise moaned when Aomine slipped one finger into him, curling his finger gently. Kise slowly rolled his hips, urging Aomine to add another finger. Aomine complied. With two fingers inside of him, Kise sighed, feeling the familiar heat forming in his stomach as his cock hardened.

Kagami watched, envious of his ability to get hard again so soon. God, fucking Kise was just amazing, though more tiring than fucking Aomine. That blond could go on for days.

Kise tilted his head back, nipping at Kagami’s chin as he slowly raised himself slightly on Aomine’s fingers before slowly rolling back down. Aomine licked his lips, watching as Kise fucked himself on his fingers, biting down on his lower lip while he kept his smothering hot gaze glued to Aomine’s.

“S-Shit, Kise.”

The blond tilted his head to the side, parting his lips, “Fuck me, Aominecchi. God, I can’t wait anymore - just fuck me.” He clenched around Aomine’s fingers, loving the way his partner wiggled them inside of him.

Aomine cursed, using his free hand to pour a generous amount of lube on his cock. Kagami reached down from behind Kise, grabbing Aomine’s member and began spreading the cool gel along his shaft.

Kise raised himself, letting Aomine’s fingers slide out of him, watching as he positioned his slick cock at his entrance.

“Sit on it.” Aomine commanded. Kise nodded, letting go of Kagami in order to balance himself as he lowered his hips down on that familiar, thick cock. Moans escaped both of their lips. Aomine’s mind spun as Kise’s forever hot walls clenched around him. Kise sighed, loving the way Aomine’s cock throbbed inside of him. He took a moment to once again become familiar with the feel of Aomine stretching him before he slowly began rocking his hips.

Aomine watched him for a moment before gripping his thighs and began to spread them. Kise blinked in curiosity as Aomine leaned forward, hooking his arms under Kise’s thigh. He lifted the blonde’s legs and began straightening them out. Kise finally understood and laughed quietly.

“You just love my flexibility, don’t you, Aominecchi?”

Aomine smirked but didn’t deny it.

Kise stretched his legs out to the side, propping them up on the armrests on either end of the sofa, ending up in a complete straddle split. Begin him, Kagami groaned. Kise looked back, noticing the way Kagami’s cheeks flushed. Kise smirked, turning his torso so he could look back at his redheaded lover.

“You love it, too, don’t you?” He raised his hips slowly, bringing one hand behind him to cup his ass. He pressed down on his hips just as he rocked his hips down, meeting Aomine’s upward thrust. As he raised himself back up, he stretched his ass cheek to the side, arching his back so Kagami could get a full view of Kise’s hole as Aomine’s dick slid back into it.

“Oi, Kise. You’re going to slow,” Aomine growled, reaching around to cup Kise’s ass. The blond turned his body forward, holding on to Aomine’s shoulders.

“Sorry~” He grinned. Kise began rocking his hips faster, feeling Aomine slide in and out of him in a way that he could never get bored of. Aomine’s cock grazed past his prostate, sending a wave of pleasurable tremors up his back. “Ahh!”

Aomine leaned down, biting down on the junction of Kise’s neck, glancing up at Kagami who watched quietly, stroking himself to the sight. Aomine took over Kise’s previous job, spreading his cheeks in order to give Kagami a full view of his sweet hole being plunged into over and over and - Ah!

Kise clenched, throwing his head back as another wave of pleasure washed over him. He noticed Kagami standing there, looking so cute and almost lonely. Kise curved his spine, arching into a backbend. He grabbed on to Kagami’s hips and tilted his head back, licking at Kagami’s member.

His actions were rewarded generously.

This new, slightly tiring angle provided the perfect route for Aomine’s cock. Again and again, Aomine rammed directly into his prostate while Kagami moaned loudly. Kise gripped on to Kagami’s hips, his eyes focused on the underside of Kagami’s cock, his nose being tickled by the flesh on Kagami’s balls.

Aomine hissed, his thumbs pressing into Kise’s sides as he rammed deep into that hot, constricting heat. He bit his lip, leaning down in order to lick one of Kise’s nipples. The blond groaned, his throat vibrating around the head of Kagami’s cock.

Kagami’s breath hitched. His cheeks flushed as he brought one hand to his lips. He bit down on his palm, watching as his cock disappeared between Kise’s lips. It was so vulgar, this position. With Kise’s head tilted back, Kagami had a clear view of Kise’s throat, watching it bulge every time his dick slid along his throat.

Fuck he wasn’t going to last.

“S-Stop!” Kagami choked out. Kise released his shaft with a wet plop, closing his eyes when his slick member rested on his face. Aomine also paused his thrusts, glancing up at Kagami curiously.

“What’s wrong, Kagamicchi?” Kise used Kagami’s body to push himself upright. Aomine wrapped an arm around his lower back, helping him straighten his spine.

“A-Ahh! N-Nothing. I just…” Kagami bit down on his cheek. Sometimes, he hated not having any special, sexual talent, especially when he was in a relationship with two monsters. He already couldn’t complete with Kise’s plethora of energy. Coupled with his ability to orgasm multiple times a night, Kise was definitely insatiable when with Kagami alone. Aomine, while he may not possess Kise’s ability, his stamina for sex far surpassed his own. He didn’t know how Aomine managed to keep himself going for so long, but Kagami was starting to feel left behind.

Somehow, Kise understood. “Kagamicchi… come here.” He reached back, holding his arm out behind him. Kise took his legs off from the armrests, straddling Aomine’s hips. Deep blue eyes followed Kagami’s movement, waiting for him to get close enough. Kagami gripped onto Kise’s hips, pressing his chest against the blonde’s back.

Aomine tilted his head upwards, puckering his lips out towards Kagami. The other man flushed, a pink tongue trailing along his lower lip before he leaned in. Aomine kissed him softly just as began to slowly rocks his hips upwards into Kise, reminding the blond that they were in fact in the middle of something.

Kise sighed, grinding his hips against Aomine. He reached down to the lube next to Aomine, squeezing a decent amount onto his fingers. He watched his partners, nibbling on his lip. He arched his back, moaning when Aomine’s hand palmed against his cock. Biting his lip, Kise met Aomine’s thrusts eagerly, slipping his finger down to his hole. The other two were too lost in their kiss to notice what Kise was doing until not one, but two fingers were inside of him, rubbing against Aomine’s cock.

Aomine broke the kiss, grunting as Kagami took the time to nibble along his throat. “Ki-Kise what…?”

Kise smiled, wincing slightly when he added a third finger, stretching himself farther than he was used to. His mouth opened as he rocked down on Aomine’s dick, shoving his fingers deeper into his hole. “Nngg-ah!”

Kagami pulled away from Aomine, noticing that something was off with him. He glanced at his face, watching as a low hint of red splotched over his cheeks. Wait… What?

Kagami pulled back completely, looking down at Kise’s closed eyes and Aomine’s slack jaw. “K-Kise! What are you doing?”

A low whine was his response as his pinky joined his fingers. Kise stilled, dropping his forehead down on Aomine’s chest. “K-Kagamicchi… I want you in me…”

A shiver ran through Kagami’s spine. He didn’t mean…?

“I want you, now.” Kise tried to pump his fingers, finding it increasingly hard to do with Aomine’s cock still inside of him.

He did. “Kise I… I don’t know if this is a good idea.”

Kise moaned Kagami’s name as he curled his fingers inside of him.

“F-Fuck.” Kagami reached towards the lube, watching as Kise’s legs quivered. Kagami spread an excess amount of lube on his cock, stroking it as slow as possible, trying to focus on anything but the pounding of his own heart.

Aomine grunted, rocking against Kise, feeling the heat of Kise’s hole gripping him on one side of his cock while his fingers trailed over the other side. Wrapping his arms around Kise’s shoulder, Aomine shifted their position, lying flat on the couch with Kise on top of him. “Are you sure?” he asked, trying not to sound too eager because - fuck!

Kise nodded, pulling his fingers free as Kagami awkwardly crawled behind them. “I want to feel you, both of you.”

Kagami didn’t die from his nerves, he would die and go to heaven just at the thought of fucking Kise at the same time as Aomine. To be honest, he had thought of it before. Kise was talented at everything, so why would this be any different? Kagami knew that was a dumb reason but he didn’t care.

Aomine reached up, spreading Kise’s cheeks just as Kagami positioned himself at his entrance. Licking his lips, he slowly began to push the head of his cock along the shaft of Aomine’s, watching as he just barely break past Kise’s entrance. Kise whimpered, lowering his head down on Aomine’s chest.

“Shit! Be careful, Bakagami!”

“Shut up, Ahomine! I am!”

Kagami rubbed slow circles on Kise’s back, soothing him as he pushed into him slowly. Aomine moaned, closing his eyes as he stilled his hips, trying not to grind his cock against Kagami’s slick, throbbing member. Kagami leaned down, pressing soft kisses along Kise’s back as the blond slowly adjusted to the tip of Kagami’s cock.

It took a while. In fact, Aomine could feel Kise going soft as he adjusted to the pain. He was sure he would have lost all interest if it wasn’t for how  _fucking good_ it felt to have Kagami’s cock pressing so hotly against him while Kise’s hole clenched every now and then. Kise whimpered the moment the thickest part of Kagami’s cock finally made it into his hole. Aomine pressed his lips again Kise’s, letting his tongue explore his mouth. Kise moaned, wriggling his hips as he let himself get used to being stretched so far. Kagami grunted, slowly pushing the rest of his length inside of Kise.

He almost cheered but he knew that would ruin the mood completely.

“A-Ah… Fuck.” Kise slumped against Aomine, feeling all of the energy drain from him. “I definitely didn’t think this through.” He laughed weakly.

Aomine brushed his hair out of his face. “You were never one to think things through.”

Kise pouted. “Hey!”

“You’re one to talk, dumbass.”

“What was that, Bakagami? You want be to fuck you next?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Uhm, guys… Can you not fight while you’re in my ass?”

Kagami flushed. “Kise!”

Kise pushed himself up on his forearms, arching his back slightly before rolling his hips down on the cocks inside of him. The reaction was instaneous. Aomine hissed, throwing his head back against the armrest. Kagami gripped Kise’s hips, stilling him as the pleasure surged through him. Kise released a low “Oh!” of surprise. He pulled himself forward, listening to his lovers moan before sliding back slowly. “G-God, this feels weird.”

Aomine threw one arm over his face while the other grabbed on to the back of the couch. Kagami’s nails dug into Kise’s flesh. Fuck, he didn’t know what was hotter - Kise’s ass or Aomine’s cock.

The heat wrapped around Kagami in a vice grip, sucking him into a world where only they existed. He reached up to Kise’s hair, pushing his face town against Aomine’s chest. Pulling out slowly, all three of them moaned just before he slammed back in, drawing a whimper from Kise. As he pulled out again, Aomine wrapped his arms around Kise’s back, pulling out the moment Kagami slammed back in.

Alternating the motion, Kagami and Aomine soon found a rhythm of push and pull that had Kise screaming against Aomine’s chest, his knees clenched painfully against Aomine’s sides.

Aomine wasn’t sure that he had felt anything this arousing in his life. Even fucking these two for the first time didn’t compare to the sensation of Kagami’s dick grinding against him while Kise’s walls sucked them in like a vacuum. The longer his cock was enveloped in such mind blowing pleasure, Aomine knew it wouldn’t be much longer before he came.

Kise cried out, feeling precum spread against his stomach and Aomine’s. He buried his face in Aomine’s chest, momentarily forgetting how to swallow when Aomine’s cock stabbed into his prostate just as Kagami’s cock teased his entrance.

Fuck it was too much.

He screwed his eyes shut, his breath coming out in harsh pants as he began drowning in pleasure.

Kagami grabbed one of his hands, holding onto it tightly as his thrusts began becoming more frantic as he neared his peak. “S-Shit. I’m so close.”

Aomine didn’t even bother to respond. They soon lost their rhythm as the pleasure became overwhelming.

Kise’s throat hurt. It hurt so bad. Just as Aomine joined Kagami with frantic, jerking motions, Kise saw white. He cried out, his voice faltering as the very last moment. A silent scream tore from his throat, sounding like a dry wheeze as he emptied himself against Aomine’s chest, arching back and rocking his hips against them. Kise’s body twitched before collapsing on top of Aomine. He whimpered pathetically as his two lovers continued, just a bit more, before Aomine came with a rather guttural grunt, filling Kise’s hole. He continued thrusting as Kise’s quivering hole sucked him dry.

It was the most obscene sight, to be honest. Kagami looked down, taking in the view of Kise’s red, abused ass, the bruises forming on his hips, and the cum dripping down his leg as they continued thrusting into him. It was really the only push Kagami needed to finally let go, filling Kise to the brim with cum.

Kagami saw stars. He cried out, thrusting a few more times before collapsing on top of the two of them, breathing heavily.

Kagami pressed soft kisses across Kise’s shoulder while Aomine’s arms came out to wrap around the both of them.

“Holy shit…”

Kagami agreed. “Y-Yeah…”

“We should do this again.”

“Yeah…”

“Hey, guys… Isn’t something like that my decision?” Kise mumbled, his eyes dropping as fatigue took over.

“You say that like you wouldn’t do this again.”

“That’s not the point.”

“It’s doesn’t matter what the po-”

“Aominecchi. Shut up.”

Kagami chuckled, slowly pulling himself free from Kise’s abused hole. The three of them hissed. He sat him for a moment, looking down at the mess forming on the couch just as Aomine pulled up, releasing more cum from its confines. “Oh man… it’s a mess back here.”

“HAHA. Are you talking about Kise’s asshole?”

Kagami sputtered just as Kise began muttering low obscenities, too tired to truly slap Aomine. “N-No! I mean the  _couch_ , you fucking idiot! It’s covered in cum!”

Aomine snickered, ignoring Kise’s weak attempts at pinching him. “Man, I’m funny…”

Kagami willed the blush on his cheeks to go down just as he gently laid back down on top of them. “Why do I love you again?” He noticed that Kise had finally succumbed to his body’s need for rest.

Why did he feel so accomplished?

“Why do any of you love me?”

Kagami leaned over Kise’s sleeping form, pecking Aomine softly on the lips. “I have no idea.”

Aomine smirked, letting his head fall back on on the couch. “I guess we’re just weird.”

Kagami yawned, “Yeah, I guess we are.”


	3. 1/2 A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m just kinda in love with aomine, kagami, and kise so i decided to write short extras with them in terms of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: i’m an idiot. aomine is an idiot. kise is an idiot. kagami is adorable

“Guys… stop.”

“I don’t understand why you’re so shy, Kagamicchi~”

“O-Oh, my God.” Kagami pulled his knees up to his chest, covering his face with his hands. “Could you not do that?”

“Why?!”

Kagami felt a dip in the couch next to him as Kise climbed on the couch. Even though he couldn’t see, he could feel Kise’s bare legs on either side of his body. Kise’s fingers wrapped around his wrists, trying to pry Kagami’s hands away from his face. “No!”

“Kagamicchi~”

Kagami’s hands wouldn’t move, so Kise seemed to make his own decision. If Kagami wouldn’t move his hands, he’d just bring the party to his face!

Kagami screeched when he felt Kise’s clothed bulge pressing against the back of his hand, rubbing against him in a circular motion.

“Sto-op!”

Kise cackled. Yes, he fucking cackled - that asshole! He began rocking his hips from side to side, crouching lower so that his dick would sweep across every ounce of Kagami’s exposed skin on his way down. Kise got on his knees, straddling Kagami’s hips.

“Gah! Aominecchi, he’s so cute!”

Somewhere behind them, Aomine grunted. Kagami still wouldn’t open his eyes. “You would think that after fucking so many times, he’d be okay with a simple lap dance.”

Kagami felt Aomine’s arms wrap around his shoulders from behind, a low chuckle ringing in his ear. He flushed harder. Aomine’s strong hands wrapped around his forearms, joining Kise in the battle. In the end, the idiots won, allowing Aomine to pin Kagami’s arms on the back of the couch beside him.

“I hate you both!” Kagami didn’t open his eyes.

Aomine smirked - Kagami could feel it. Kise’s hands replaced Aomine’s, pinning Kagami down while Aomine reached down, tilting Kagami’s head back. He planted soft, playful kisses along Kagami’s pouting lips before brushing his lips along his cheeks. He pulled away, stepping away from Kagami just as the redhead opened his eyes, glaring up at Aomine.

The jerk smirked, the smug kind of smirk before nodding towards Kise. Kagami followed his gaze and promptly remembered why he had his eyes shut in the first place. Kise had released his hands and was currently making circles around his nipples with his brows furrowed and his lips jutting out in a sort of retarded kissy face.

Kagami snorted.

Kise grinned, raising his hips. Staying on his knees, Kise pressed his thighs against Kagami’s chest, towering over him. He gripped onto the back of the couch, licking his lips seductively.

“Are you ready to watch the show, Kagamicchi~?” Kise rolled his body, practically humping Kagami’s face.

“Oi, maybe he doesn’t want to watch because you suck!”

“Hey!” Kise turned, looking over his shoulder at Aomine. The darker male had his hands on his hips, his thumbs hooked in his boxers. “And I suppose you could do better?”

Aomine scoffed, “Of course.”

Kise sent Aomine a challenging glare. “Oh yeah? Prove it.”

Kagami hissed. “Hey! How about you both get the hell out of here!”

He was ignored.

Kise crawled off his lap, stepping away from the couch. He held his arms out towards Kagami, presenting him as if he were on display. “Show me what you got, Aominecchi!”

“Guys! I said no!”

“Fine!” Aomine marched towards Kagami before the redhead could completely scramble to his feet. He pushed him back on the couch, standing in front of him with a devilish smirk usually reserved for the times when Kise and Aomine made stupid bets concerning Kagami - whether it be who could make him blush longer, cum harder, or scream louder - Aomine was ready for this challenge.

Aomine rolled his hips, causing Kagam’s to become a shade identical to his hair.

Jesus, it was hot when he did that.

Aomine smirked. He began alternating the jerking movement of his hips, feeling his cock slapping against his legs with each movement.

Kagami’s eyes bulged as he witnessed Aomine’s cock swinging around under his boxers. He covered his face again. “OhmyGodAominestop!”

Aomine leapt up, jumping on the couch like some sort of feral monkey before pressing one palm down on Kagami’s head and began thrusting his hips against Kagami’s face.

“I said stop!”

Aomine definitely wasn’t expecting to feel Kagami’s fist connect directly to his cock. So it wasn’t a surprise when he soon found himself on the ground in tears, gripping on to his throbbing member while Kise’s pleased howls filled the room.

“BWHAHAHAH. WOW, AO-AOMINECCHI. Y-YOU SURE SH-SHOWED ME!”

Aomine’s voice rose a few octaves. “W-Whyyy…?”

Kagami almost felt bad.


	4. 1/2 B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aokagakise role plays

"Hnng..."

"Kise, you're getting sloppy. What's wrong? Is this too much for you?"

"N-No, Kagamicchi... D-Don't sta-ahh!"

Kise quivered, his lips parting. Kagami smirked, watching the way his cock lay heavily on Kise's tongue.

"You're so filthy, Kise... I can't tell who's worse; you or Aomine." 

Kise shivered, grasping Kagami's shaft firmly in his hand. He released Kagami's dick, breathing heavily as he gathered more air in his lungs. He glanced behind him, laying his lustful gaze on Aomine who lay on the ground, propped against the wall. Dark blue eyes met his own, causing a surge of pleasure to run down his spine.

Aomine hissed upon hearing his name, glaring spitefully at Kagami who had yet to move from his position on the bed. "Fuck you, Bakagami."

Kagami flashed his counterpart with a mock pout, "Aww, is that how you really feel? That's not very nice..." Kagami's fingers played with the small control in his hand. A low rumbling broke the silence in the room, soon followed by Aomine's shocked cry. Next to him, Kise whimpered while a hand crawled slowly down to his own cock. 

Aomine's back arched, his mouth dropping as one of the small vibrators in his ass picked up speed, sending a powerful pulse against one side of his walls while a slow, gentle pulse caressed the opposite side. He threw his head back, hitting the wall, his vision blurring as an overwhelming surge of pleasure shut down every rational portion of his mind. His chest heaved with every harsh breath he took.

Kagami smirked triumphantly before turning down the vibrations to a near stand still, leaving Aomine cursing as his body slumped against the wall. "What's wrong, eh?" Kagami detached Kise's hand from his cock, leaving the blond to do as he pleased with himself. "Have you learned your lesson?" Aomine didn't respond. He squirmed against his restraints, grunting in frustration. Kagami tsked, "Why can't you be a good little slut like Kise?"

Kagami waved his hands in Kise's direction. The blond looked up hopefully, his eyes  _begging_  for more. Kagami ran a hand through Kise's hair, tilting his head up. "Look at him. He's so cute, isn't he?" Kagami turned up both of Aomine's vibrators again, basking in the sound of Aomine's whimpers. Wasting no time, Kagami turned it back down. Aomine hissed.

Kagami smirked, his gaze never once leaving Aomine's face. A dark, hateful glare was thrown his way. Kagami loved it. Kagami lowered his head, not once breaking his staring contest with Aomine. Kise met him half way, their teeth's knocking together. Kise's mouth opened, allowing Kagami's tongue to explore without interference. Aomine growled, rubbing his thighs together as the annoyance bubbled low in his stomach.

Kagami ripped his mouth away from Kise's, turning up the power on Aomine's toys once again. 

"Fuck!" Aomine's body jerked harshly the moment the pleasure came back with sudden force. He barely had any time to enjoy it before it was shut off again.

"Are you ready to obey, Aomine?"

Aomine opened his mouth but his words caught in his through when Kagami turned up his vibrators again for a fraction of a second before turning it down. 

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

Before Aomine could speak, Kagami did it again and again and again until Aomine was officially unable to speak. Kagami smirked at his handiwork, reducing the power of the vibrator once again. Aomine slumped, defeated.

"Good." Kagami turned his attention back to Kise, who was fisting his cock slowly, his eyes clouded over with lust. "Kise, my angel~" Kise turned around, scrambling on his knees in front of Kagami once more. "Ah! What's this?" Kise's hands pressed against his thigh. "Do you want more?"

"Nn." Kise opened his mouth, lowering his head down on Kagami's cock. A large, sun kissed hand flattened against his scalp, strong fingers stroking his hair encouragingly. Kise took in all of Kagami's cock, loving the taste of the precum against the back oh throat. He let one hand wrap around his own cock, pumping it slowly. Kagami's low grunts of approval reverberated down his spine, straight to his cock.

Kagami let Kise have his fun, watching Kise's flushed cheeks hollow as he sucked greedily on the organ in his mouth. Behind him, Aomine watched silently, his eyes not once leaving Kagami's face. Admiring Aomine's compliance, Kagami turned up his vibrator gently, allowing a gentle yet firm pulse to caress Aomine's walls. Aomine's breathing picked up once again, his body squirming.

Kagami reached down to Kise's controller, turning up the vibrations. Kise moaned, releasing Kagami's cock. He whimpered, pumping his cock faster. Kagami tugged on Kise's hair, urging the blond to stand. Kise whined, his legs quivering in protest the moment he struggled to his feet. Kagami's hands roamed Kise's back, his thighs, his ass. 

Kise grabbed onto Kagami's shoulders for support the moment his vibrator was turned up to the max. He cried out, his nailed digging into Kagami's flesh. Kagami watched Kise's face, memorizing the looks that crossed over his features as the pleasure reached its apex. Remaining silent, Kagami let Kise's mewls and howls surge through him. His hand glided over Kise's stomach, mesmerized by how flushed his skin was. 

Kagami had no more time to admire Kise's beauty because without warning, Kise came, his seed spilling messily on Kagami's face. Kagami narrowed his eyes, turning his cheek to allow the bulk of Kise's cum to his his cheek and neck. He noticed a look of apologetic horror cross Kise's feature amongst the glow of a powerful orgasm.

"Nngh! Kagahhh...chhi! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" he stuttered, his legs giving out. Kagami wrapped his arms around Kise's upper thighs, allowing the blond to sit on his forearms. Kise's head dropped as he bent forward, his body trembling. Kagami waited until he was still, breathing heavily in his ears. He turned off Kise's vibrators.

"Kise..." The blond stiffened. "Clean up your mess."

Kise wasted no time. He tilted his head up, pressing his lips to Kagami's cheek, tasting himself on his lover's skin. His tongue poked out, flattening against his skin as he lapped away all traces of his seed from Kagami's face.

As he finished, Kagami closed the gap between their lips, placing soft, loving kisses against Kise's mouth. The blond giggled the moment those chaste kisses traced down his neck, tickling his softly. He wrapped his arms around Kagami's shoulders, "Kagamicchi..." he whispered, getting the redhead's attention. "You're breaking character..."

Kagami chuckled, planting one more soft kiss on Kise's lips as he reached down between Kise's legs and removed the two overworked toys in his ass - damn, they were really warm. "Sorry~..." he whispered back, picking up Kise and laying him down on the bed. He pressed his hands on either side of Kise's head and added, "Slut," before kissing him once more.

He pulled away from Kise, turning his attention back to Aomine who was probably inches away from killing him. He walked slowly over to his prey, Aomine's eyes watching his every movement. Kagami didn't stop until he was standing over Aomine, his legs on either side of Aomine's body. He crouched down, grabbing Aomine's hair.

"Your turn." Kagami crushed his lips to Aomine's, feeling the feral growl vibrating in Aomine's throat. The younger male wasted no time in dominating the kiss, biting and sucking on Kagami's tongue. The redhead moaned, momentarily losing himself in Aomine's kiss before he tore his mouth away, meeting Aomine's heated glare with one of his own. 

Kagami grabbed the sides of Aomine's head with both hands. "Open up," he hissed, loving the way Aomine complied. Kagami guided his cock into Aomine's mouth, holding his head still while he pushed and pulled his erection into Aomine's heated cavern. The other male grunted, moving his tongue around Kagami's cock in talented ways while Kagami fucked his mouth relentlessly.

Kagami bit his lip, loving the look of defiance crossing Aomine's face as his cock repeatedly disappeared between frowning lips. "Fuck, Aomine... Do you like it?" Kagami pressed forward, stopping when his mouth was fully sheathed in Aomine's mouth. Aomine's face scrunched in concentration as he began breathing out of his nose, relaxing his throat as he swallowed the tip of Kagami's cock. 

Kagami grunted, pulling his dick out until the tip of his cock was against Aomine's lips. "Do you like sucking my cock? Kise does. It gets him off." He held onto his shaft and slowly traced Aomine's lips with his cockhead, smearing precum against his lips. "For the record, I love it when you suck my cock." He slowly pushed his head into Aomine's mouth. 

Aomine wrapped his lips around the widest part of his head, sucking harshly on the sensitive skin. "Then fucking cum already, asshole." Kagami smirked, tipping Aomine's head back. He heard a low shuffling behind him. He noticed Kise slowly crawling towards them, getting comfortable on the ground next to Aomine. Kagami stepped closer to Aomine until his cock was completely over Aomine's head.

The other male took in a sharp breath when the cock was once again shoved down his throat. He closed his eyes, noting how much easier it was to take in the full length of Kagami's cock with his head tipped back. Kagami groaned, lowering and raising his hips as he fucked Aomine's throat mercilessly.

Kise licked his lips, loving the way Aomine's throat bulged to accommodate Kagami's cock. Gah, if they didn't hurry he was going to get hard again...

Luckily, he didn't have to wait long because suddenly Kagami stilled. Kagami thrusted his cock down Aomine's throat once more and groaned, throwing his head back the moment he came. Aomine held his breath the moment Kagami's cum flooded his throat, trying his hardest not to breath and take in any of the cum into his lungs.

Kagami pulled back, a few remaining spurts of cum splattering against Aomine's lips. Just before Aomine could close his mouth, both Kagami and Kise got a beautiful view of Kagami's pearly white cum coating the surface of Aomine's tongue.

The younger male swallowed, coughing slightly as the thick substance slid down his throat. Kagami smirked, running his fingers through Aomine's hair. "Good boy..." 

Kagami nodded in Kise's direction just before kneeling down on Aomine's thighs. He leaned in, pressing his lips against Aomine's. This time, he didn't fight Aomine's foreceful kiss, allowing him to have his fun as Kise unlocked the handcuffs holding his hands behind his back.

The moment his hands were free, Kagami broke the kiss, leaning back on Aomine's thighs. "Finish yourself off." He ordered.

Aomine growled, "Fuck you," he snapped. Despite his defiant words, Aomine wasted no time. He wrapped his fist around his shaft, pumping himself quickly. Fuck - he wanted to cum so badly.

Kagami smirked, watching Aomine's face contort as he finally started to give his cock the attention it was craving. Feeling like he couldn't end this night without pissing Aomine off further, Kagami once again turned his vibrators on max power. Aomine's hips bucked, almost throwing him off.

Kagami watched as Aomine's body flattened against the wall. The rough and tough male's mouth hung open, breathy groans escaping his lips. Kagami licked his lips, pressing his hands on either side of Aomine's head, bringing his face close to Aomine's. "Look at me." Aomine glanced up, frustration clearly pooling in his eyes. "I want to watch you cum."

Aomine hissed, "F-fuck..." He pumped himself quickly, finding it impossible to focus on jerking himself off while the vibrator pulsated so wonderfully inside of him. His vision blurred slightly, making it hard to gauge the look in Kagami's eyes. All he knew is that Kagami was pleased.

He wondered what kind of face he was making...

The thought left him when that torturous pleasure exploded inside of him, filling him with warmth. Aomine cried out, having no time to feel ashamed of how his voice cracked. He exploded, his seed splashing against his chest. Kagami chuckled.

He sat back, watching as Aomine slumped low on the floor, trying to catch his breath as he came down from his high. Kagami turned off the vibrator, reaching down between Aomine's spread thighs. He took the toys by their cords and pulled them out of Aomine's ass slowly.

"Ahh, what a mess you've made..."

Aomine scoffed weakly, "Shut up... asshole..."

Kagami tsked, looking over at Kise who chuckled softly. "I think Aominecchi is tired of playing games."

"Fuck you too, Kise."

Kagami laughed, "I think i did a good job, don't you think?" Kises nodded, leaning over to plant a soft kiss on Kagami's cheek.

"A+ acting, Kagamicchi! We should do a movie together."

It was Kagami's turn to scoff. "Come, let's take a shower." He stood, reaching out to Kise. The blond took his hand, hopping to his feet. 

"What about Aominecchi?"

Kagami looked back, ignoring the death glare being sent his way. "He can come if he wants. He was being a naughty little bitch today - why would I help him?"

"I'm going to wreck your ass, Kagami!"

Kise cackled, tugging Kagami towards the shower. "Run, Kagamicchi! I think Aomine wants to make a sequel tonight!"

"I'm going to fuck you both so hard, you little shits!"

Kagami grinned. "I think I'd be okay with that." He winked in Aomine's direction before shuffling off with Kise.

Ahh, this  _sequel_  should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a drabble then this happened out of no where. im not even sure where it rly came from

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I forgot that I hadn't posted this here yet. x]


End file.
